Submerge
by Cliscia
Summary: "Take a deep breath Kaiji, because I don't know when you're going to get another one." He heard how he started to say something, panic radiating off of him, but Kazuya didn't wait to hear what it was before he he gripped his hand tight in his hair and dunked his head under the water.


**Again, something quick that I wrote in between classes. Not my best work, but I really just wanted to get the idea out of my head.**

* * *

He liked to pretend that they were friends. Even if Kaiji sulked and snapped at him, Kazuya could forgive that. After all, what were friends for? If he held him accountable for every little thing he ever did, well, that was no way to have a relationship. It was easy to ignore Kaiji's bad attitude in favor of just seeing the good in him. Because there was a lot of good in Kaiji. There were so many things that Kazuya loved about him, that the bad were insignificant in comparison.

Sometimes he wished that Kaiji felt the same way about him too, though. ...Well maybe a little more than 'sometimes'. A lot of the time. Most of the time. He supposed he could see why he didn't like him (damn his last name), but Kazuya could never understand why he hadn't warmed up after all this time. It had been months since Kazuya had pursued a friendship with him, and yet still Kaiji always yelled and insulted him. The only way that Kazuya could ever get Kaiji to be in his company was if he jammed his foot in the doorway so that Kaiji couldn't slam the door in his face, or if he promised him something in return.

Bribery usually worked. Honestly it made Kazuya feel a bit strange that he tried so hard to buy Kaiji's friendship. He had always detested greed in the people that surrounded him like leeches. But with Kaiji it was different. Maybe it was because he didn't ask for it. Despite his lust for money, Kaiji never asked him for it, never used him for it. If Kaiji got money out of him, it was because Kazuya offered it in the first place. Kazuya hated being reduced to his money. But the truth was that he didn't know any other way to get people to like him.

Kaiji didn't like him, though. At the best, he tolerated him. It made Kazuya hurt, but he ignored it, never letting his grin fade even if Kaiji was yelling in his face.

'I'll buy you a meal.'

'I'll buy you a new coat.'

'I'll take you out.'

'I'll buy you diamonds.'

Those were the things that got Kaiji to spend time with him. Kaiji most likely sold his gifts to feed his gambling addiction, as Kazuya never saw them again. It was okay though. He didn't care what Kaiji did with it, as long as he got what he wanted out of him in the end: his company. That was what mattered the most. Kazuya was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. He supposed they were both addicts, and they fed off of what the other wanted. Money. Company.

So then why did Kaiji hate him so much?

"I don't want to be here any longer than I have to."

The blue light of the pool reflected across Kaiji's face and swim shorts as he leaned back, arms above his head, earphones in, eyes closed. Secretly Kazuya loved to see him like this. Or maybe not so secretly.

"What the hell, stop staring, pervert."

Kazuya grinned and pretended to look away.

"I'm serious though," Kaiji continued, "just tell me when you're done so that I can go home."

"What's the matter Kaiji? Don't like my pool? I bet you've never even _seen_ one this big!"

It was true, he hadn't. Kazuya had made sure that he had the best of the best, going so far to have his blacksuits find the largest pool (indoor or outdoor) in Japan, measure it, and then renovate his own so that it was just a centimeter larger than that. The biggest. The best. Kazuya barely cared for himself, it was only to impress Kaiji. But Kaiji had barely batted an eye when Kazuya showed him the pool, and had just headed over to the chairs by the edge to relax. It made Kazuya's blood boil. There was even a mini waterfall. So why the hell did he not care!?

"So what? Everything you have is over the top and ridiculous." Kaiji cracked an eye to look at him underneath his sunglasses. "Do you want me to congratulate you? You already get enough people kissing your ass. I don't care what you buy. Just leave me alone."

"This isn't just some little kiddie pool, it's the biggest in Japan, and it's just for us. Come on. There's a slide." He shifted eagerly. The sound of cascading water from the artificial waterfall made him excited; he wanted Kaiji to enjoy it, which would make him enjoy him, which would make him like him more.

"Didn't you listen to me? I told you to leave me alone. Seriously, just shut up." Kaiji grumbled and turned up the volume on the music player that Kazuya hd bought for him.

That made Kazuya pause for a second. Insults and annoyance he could handle. After all, it was what made him to drawn to him. No one had ever spoken to him the way that Kaiji had. But to dismiss him so easily, to talk down on him like he was an annoyance and not the man who had saved him from a financial hell hole... It made Kazuya's blood boil. He didn't care how much he liked him, he would not tolerate being talked down to.

Kazuya stood suddenly and reached out to yank the earphones out of Kaiji's ears. Kaiji jumped up, swiping out his arm and hitting him in the stomach.

"Ow, what the hell!?" Kaiji glared up at him, and Kazuya ripped the music player out of his hands, throwing it where it landed in the pool with a splash. Kaiji scowled, a bit forlorn at the loss.

"Don't fucking talk to me like that."

"I can't believe you broke that! That had all of my music on it!"

"I don't care about that! I bought that, and I can take it away! And I told you to not talk to me like that!" Rage was building up in the pit of Kazuya's stomach. It churned, a nasty feeling that he knew would not go away once it began.

"What's your problem? Why did you bring me out here if you're just going to throw a fit."

Kazuya's shadow fell across Kaiji's body as he stood over him. The heat of summer had made his sunglasses fog up, and Kazuya couldn't see his eyes. The bubbling of the waterfall that had made him so happy before now only served to annoy him further, and Kazuya seethed with rage. Nothing he ever did would be good enough. No matter how hard he tried to be nice to him, to treat him well, Kaiji would never reciprocate. He had saved his life, bought his debt from his father, treated him to luxuries that had been beyond his wildest dreams, and yet Kaiji hated him. Kazuya had always loved his fire, but but only when it had been tamed. Because Kaiji was used to him now. Used to the luxury, used to being able to speak to him however he liked because Kazuya never punished him for it. And if Kaiji wouldn't appreciate what was given to him, then Kazuya would force him to.

"...Get in the pool." His voice was quiet, and he could see a sudden change in Kaiji's aggressive poster. Kazuya was never quiet.

"Look, I'm sorr-" Kaiji started, but Kazuya reached out to grab him by the hair, yanking him up out of the chair and throwing him on the ground. Kaiji's sunglasses were knocked off of his face and they skidded across the tiled patio of Kazuya's summer home. He tried to stand, but Kazuya kicked him down, the anger that had been building now coming to a breaking point.

"I SAID GET IN THE GODDAMN POOL!"

But Kaiji had never been one to submit. Even in the face of death, he had never given in. Kazuya loved that about him. But when he tried to stand again and reached out to punch Kazuya in the face, it did nothing more than feed his infuriation. The force of the blow knocked Kazuya off his feet and he stumbled backwards to fall on the patio chairs. The impact left his face aching, but the pain registered in his mind as adrenaline. Kazuya spit a bit of blood out of his mouth and stood to fight back, but before he could even clench his hand into a fist, his blacksuits were on Kaiji.

In a flash they surrounded him, grabbing him and holding him steady. Kazuya had not forgotten about them; ever since he was born, they were there, always silent and guarding him in the distance. However, he had not expected them to restrain him so quickly. Kaiji growled and thrashed but made no progress in escape.

"What do you want us to do with him, Young Master?" One of the men asked.

Kaiji had stilled enough so that he was no longer struggling. Instead, he stared Kazuya down, grinning in a mocking manner, chest heaving. "Yeah, what are you going to do, 'Young Master'?"

Kazuya opened his mouth to order Kaiji's release, but paused. What would releasing him do other than to teach him that such behavior was acceptable? After all, that was why they were in this predicament in the first place. Kaiji would never like him. The only thing left to do then was take what he wanted from him by force.

"Hold him still."

Kaiji looked at him warily as he advanced on him, jerking his arm a bit and grunting while he was obediently restrained. Kazuya stopped in front of him and they stared at each other for a while before he reached out to place a hand on Kaij's bare chest.

"I wanted to be friends with you," he said in an unnaturally quiet manner, "I did so much for you. I did all of this for you. But ya don't care about anythin' that I do. You're always just yellin' and screamin' and bitching at me like I'm just some dumb kid." Kazuya tightened his hand into a fist and slammed it down on Kaiji's chest. Kaiji gasped and coughed but accepted the abuse. "I'm not just someone who you can treat like that. You think that just because I let you, that it's okay?! Well you're wrong and I'm sick of it. If ya won't be my friend, then I'm not going to be yours. I'm Kazuya Hyoudou, and I will _get what I want._"

"W-woah, wait, come on I didn't-" But Kaiji was cut off when Kazuya raised his hand, instructing the black suits to silence him.

"Take him to the edge of the pool and make him kneel, facing it."

The struggling resumed when the blacksuits started to drag him. Kaiji was screaming, yelling at them to let go. He thrashed wildly but it didn't do much good, and he was forced onto his knees. Kazuya could tell that he was scared; he had seen the look of terror on his face so many times before.

Kazuya watched the scene for a little while longer before walking over to meet him. Kaiji tried to turn his head to look at Kazuya behind him, but a blacksuit grabbed his hair, forcing him to face forward towards the water. Kazuya looked down at him before kneeling as well, watching the way that he trembled, seeing his muscles tense, loving the way that the brand on his arm looked so much more red in the sunlight. 21. Teiai property. Kazuya picked up a clump of his hair that stuck to the back of his neck and ran his fingers through it.

"I don't know why ya couldn't have just been my friend. I'm not that bad of a guy, we did fun stuff, I treated you real good."

His hands moved from stroking his hair to touching his neck to touching his strong shoulders. Kazuya could feel how he shook. He traced the outline of the 2 on his bicep.

"But you hate me just because I have money. I tried to share that with you though. Look at this pool, isn't it nice? I bought it for you. All my money could'a been yours. I'm not as rotten as you think."

Kaiji's skin was soft on his back and sides, just like he had expected. It made Kazuya shiver as he touched him, running his hands up and down his sides, feeling the muscles underneath his skin, touching him in ways that he had dreamed of. Kaiji's shudders had gotten stronger and he had started to yell at him before one of the blacksuits slapped a hand over his mouth. The muffled protests were drowned out by the sound of the artificial waterfall as Kazuya continued to touch him in a perverse manner.

"I just wanted t'be your friend. I think you've forgotten who I am, though. So if you won't be my friend, then I'm just gonna treat you like I do everyone else."

The desperation that had been building up inside of Kaiji exploded when Kazuya pulled down his shorts. He began to scream, confused and scared, and resumed actively struggling. Kazuya laughed and grabbed at his hips, pulling them back so that his body pressed close to his. He reached up with one hand to grab his hair and leaned forward so that his lips brushed his ear, tracing the stitching with his tongue.

"Yeah, I've wanted to do this the whole time. Wasn't going to though, since I thought we were friends. Buds just don't do that, ya know? But since we're not friends anymore..."

Kazuya snapped his fingers and motioned towards the sunblock that was laying on the table next to the folded chairs. "Get me that," he ordered, and grinned when it was fetched for him. Sometimes he really did enjoy being rich.

The bottle squeaked a bit when he squirted some of the lotion onto his hands. It was cool, and felt good underneath the summer heat. Kazuya slapped his hand against Kaiji's back, enjoying the way that he hissed from pain. The lotion trickled down his back, and Kazuya squirted some more onto his hand.

"This is nice ya know. Let's pretend we're just a couple at the beach. I'd buy out the whole beach for you, ya know. No one but us and the water."

Except in that fantasy, Kaiji wouldn't be being held down by his servants with a hand over his mouth. Kazuya grinned and shrugged and set the bottle of sunblock aside when his hands were covered with the stuff. He stroked down Kaiji's back with a finger before resting his hand on the slope of Kaij's ass, pinching the fat there.

"You're not stupid. You know what's going to happen. You know what this lotion is for, don't ya. I told you I was nice."

He wished desperately then as he slid a finger into his ass that he could see his face. It must have been so pained, so wonderfully tortured as he felt the perverse invasion. Kaiji's muffled cries sent shivers down his spine, and Kazuya groaned as he felt how tight he was.

"Take your hand off of him, I want to hear him beg." Kazuya instructed.

But the second that his mouth was uncovered, Kaiji's pained yelps were immediately stifled out of spite. Kazuya growled lowly before beginning to chuckle.

"That's fine, it's good enough to just do this. Do you like how my finger feels? I can definitely say that I like how you feel. I didn't think we'd be doing this for a _long_ time. Didn't you, Kaiji-san?"

The most that he got out of him was a growl. "You think you're really bad, don't you."

"Not really, I just get what I want, how I want it." Kazuya said and slipped another finger into him. Kaiji gasped and arched his back. "See? Just like that."

"T-this is why I never fucking liked you, because you do whatever you want just because you can." His voice was pained and Kazuya laughed openly.

"Really? Alright. That's fine with me Kaiji, whatever you say, because it doesn't matter if you like me or not anymore."

It really did make him sad that he had never been able to win his affections, but Kazuya supposed that finger fucking him and listening to him try to suppress his pain was good enough. He moved his fingers in and out of him, scissoring them and increasing the speed ever so often to keep Kaiji on edge. Kazuya paused only to slather more lotion on his fingers. He really was kind. No one else had ever cared so much for Kaiji's comfort than him.

Eventually Kaiji was able to take three of his fingers with ease, although he did hiss through his teeth when Kazuya pumped them in and out of him purposefully fast. It made him grin, hearing his sounds, and he longed for more. He was hard beyond belief, and trusted that he would hear Kaiji's full agony when he replaced his fingers with something different.

The blacksuits that were holding Kaiji in place on his knees said nothing as Kazuya stretched him out. They had seen far worse, and Kazuya nuzzled his face against Kaiji's neck. He hadn't wanted it to come to this, but now that it had, he absolutely loved it.

"I want to fuck you," he breathed out, wide lips grinning, drinking in Kaiji's every little twitch and shudder, "I bet it'll feel so good. Don't you?"

"Go to hell," Kaiji spat between pants.

Kazuya hummed as if considering it, wiggling his fingers a bit. Kaiji barely groaned when Kazuya withdrew and thrust them back inside. Kazuya's mind was overwhelmed by pleasure, influencing his decision as he withdrew his fingers and leaned backwards away from him. He listened to the way that Kaiji exhaled shakily, no doubt relieved, thinking it was over. He must not have heard the fabric of Kazuya's shorts rustle as he pulled them off of his hips, as he gasped when Kazuya pressed back up against him, his hard cock rubbing against the mounds of his ass.

"This'll be real fun. Just you and me and the pool. Pretty romantic, don't ya think?"

"You're insane." Kaiji said, his voice wavering slightly. He was becoming a bit desperate and Kazuya could feel it. The blacksuits held onto him as he tried to tug away and arch out of Kazuya's grip, but Kazuya only laughed and pressed closer to him, wrapping his arms around his middle and pulling him back into a sort of hug.

"I don't really think so, I just get to do what I want and no one can say anything otherwise. Like now. Come on Kaiji, call for help, see who comes. I can do whatever I want." Kazuya panted slightly as he grinded against Kaiji's backside.

Kaiji tried to squirm away once again. "I'm not giving you what you want. You can buy anything but me. You can't make me beg."

"Oh?" Kazuya said and quirked his thick eyebrows. "Well, we'll see about that, won't we?"

Despite how well he had done at keeping himself quiet before, Kaiji couldn't help but whine in agony as Kazuya lined up his dick with his ass and thrust in. He supposed he should have congratulated him on not screaming, but Kazuya could tell from the way that he shook that Kaiji was dry sobbing. The feeling of his ass clench tight around his cock made Kazuya sigh from pleasure. Every time that Kaiji shook sent pleasurable jolts through his dick and up his spine. The way that he had felt around his fingers was nothing compared to this.

Kazuya hadn't realized he had been holding his breath until he exhaled when he finally buried himself to the hilt inside of him.

"Oh man, you're even tighter than I thought." He breathed, closing his eyes so that he could focus on nothing other than the feeling.

Kaiji was trembling, his sobs audible now as he shook and tried to adjust. Kazuya grinned and snaked his hand down Kaiji's stomach, ghosting his fingers over his flaccid cock.

"It hurts so bad doesn't it?" Kazuya cooed in his ear, rotating his hips back and forth so that Kaiji could feel him move inside of him. "I bet you've never had anything this big in your ass before. I bet you-"

"Shut up."

Kazuya's grin immediately dropped. "...What did you say?"

"I told you to shut up." Kaiji said, voice shaky but becoming stronger. "I told you to shut your big, ugly mouth, you disgusting, sick fuck."

It was his breaking point. Even with him held down, beaten, and body invaded by his cock, Kaiji still fought back, still insulted him. Nothing that he did made a difference. Even if he hurt him, Kaiji still resisted. Because all of Kazuya's threats had been empty up until then. Kaiji fought back because he could, because he knew nothing would happen. He could take the pain; he had been through so much pain in his lifetime, this was nothing. Until Kazuya's threats meant something, he would fight back.

And so Kazuya had to change that.

"Tie his arms back." He said to his blacksuits, ignoring Kaiji as he stuttered and tried to turn his head to watch as his wrists were restrained behind his back. "Step back, hold his ankles down."

The men looked at him a bit curiously but stepped away and did as they were told. Kaiji immediately started to struggle, but Kazuya grabbed him by the hair and held him in place.

"Take a deep breath Kaiji, because I don't know when you're going to get another one."

He heard how he started to say something, panic radiating off of him, but Kazuya didn't wait to hear what it was before he he gripped his hand tight in his hair and dunked his head under the water.

It had been his plan from the beginning, to have Kaiji kneel on the edge of the pool, but he had only meant to threaten him with it, not actually do it. But as Kazuya held his head underneath the water, watched as the water bubbled up from how hard Kaiji must have been screaming, feeling the way that his desperate thrashing stimulated his cock- he wished he had done it earlier.

Incredible amounts of pleasure surged through his body as Kaiji struggled, and Kazuya began to thrust. Kaiji was hot and overwhelmingly tight. Kazuya threw his head back and moaned, loving Kaiji's jerks and spasms that made him clench around his cock. It was outstanding. Never in his life had anything felt so good, and he fucked him hard and fast, enjoying how he couldn't hear Kaiji scream.

Kaiji gasped deeply, chest heaving as he brought precious air into his lungs when Kazuya pulled his head back up from the pool. He coughed and sputtered, unable to catch his breath as he was fucked viciously. Kazuya pulled his head back and kissed his throat as Kaiji shook and shuddered. Agonized sobs filled the air as Kaiji caught his breath enough to cry.

"Another deep Kaiji, time to go under again." Kazuya laughed once he deemed that Kaiji had caught his breath.

"No, I-!"

But Kaiji was cut off when Kazuya thrust his head under the water again. This time he could hear the faint sound of Kaiji's screams as he drowned him. His dick twitched and Kazuya groaned, leaning forward to bite Kaiji's shoulder, fucking him harder, closing his eyes. The sound of the waterfall, of the bubbles, the water splashing against the pool edge, the tropical plants rustling in the light breeze, the sound of their skin slapping against each other... It was wonderful. Kazuya was in bliss and he never wanted it to end. Eventually though, he let Kaiji up, almost begrudgingly.

Kaiji was openly sobbing at this point, and Kazuya made cooing sounds to him as he cried and tried so desperately to fill his lungs. His bound hands twitched behind his back and his legs twitched, spasming. Intense pain coursed through his body and Kazuya loved it. He had always loved it. He was a sadist, and being able to experience it with Kaiji was beyond amazing.

"You have no idea how good this feels. Oh man, the way you shake when I hold you down- perfect. Let's do it again." Kazuya moaned and rocked into him.

"Stop- I can't breathe- please-"

"Oh? What's that?" Kazuya grinned wide and started to thrust into him harder, making it harder for him to speak.

"Please- Kazuya don't-" It took all of his energy to speak in between coughs. Kaiji's body was limp and he laid his head down against the ground, ass up as Kazuya rested a hand on his hip for leverage.

"I was right then. I told you I'd get you to beg. What was that about me not getting what I want?"

Kaiji sobbed but didn't resist as Kazuya shifted to fuck him harder, his body too weak from oxygen deprivation to protest. His knees were bloody from how hard he had been fucked on the hard ground. Kaiji's eyes were unfocused and his hair was wet, spread out against the ground, a clump falling over the edge to lay gently in the water. Kazuya made sure to remember the sight forever before he ruined it by grabbing his hair and lifting his head up once again.

"Too bad for you though, because I also said I'd always get what I what I wanted, no matter what."

Even though he had been tortured so much, Kaiji still thrashed as he was submerged again. He kicked his feet, held down by Kazuya's blacksuits. The water felt refreshing on Kazuya's hand as he held Kaiji's head underneath the water. The summer sun had made him begin to sweat, coupled with how hard he fucked the older man.

Building pleasure inside Kazuya's gut had reached its high as he gripped his hip and ravaged him. His balls slapped against Kaiji's. It was all so good. Kaiji's screams, Kaiji's sobs, Kaiji's struggles, Kaiji's ass, Kaiji's terror as he drowned him... It was so much. So, so much, and Kazuya came hard, euphoria filling him to the brim. His orgasm washed over his body like waves, blood roaring in his ears as he climaxed inside Kaiji's body, pulling him as close as he could and filling him up. Kazuya's body twitched as he panted and moaned.

It was the most incredible thing he had ever experienced, and Kazuya slumped against Kaiji's back when it was over, letting his head go. Kaiji's head broke the water and he gasped desperately for breath. Kazuya listened to him cough and sputter, smiling and wrapping his arms around him in a post orgasmic haze. Barely having the energy to pull himself up fully onto land, Kaiji didn't even struggle as Kazuya stroked his throat.

"That was real nice Kaiji. Let's do it again tomorrow. I knew buying this pool for you was a good idea. That's what friends do, after all."

Kazuya laughed and stood to leave, walking away and slamming the iron gates of the patio closed as he left Kaiji to sob and gasp for breath on the ground.

* * *

**Reviews are very appreciated!**


End file.
